


Rest Of My Life

by BrightStar (phoenix_173)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Future Fic, Song fic, unwritten law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/BrightStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lex's birthday. Will he receive his birthday wish? Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Of My Life

 

* * *

* * *

 

Lex walked into his office at the mansion. He hated days like this that never seemed to end. His father kept sending him useless flunkies to keep track of his progress or lack thereof as the elder Luthor called it. Well, it wasn't easy running a crap factory! At least his plant manager was competent. Gabe Sullivan was definitely his most valued and trusted employee.

 

 _Hmmm, maybe I should give him a raise?_ ' Lex thought to himself.

 

Gabe was the only one of his employees to wish him a happy birthday. Granted not many of his employees knew it was his birthday, but that was entirely beside the point.

 

Upon a cursory glance around his office, Lex became aware of a brightly covered package sitting on his desk. _I wonder how this got in here. One of the servants must have put it in here for some reason._ Lex thought. _Might as well open it._

 

As Lex tore into the brightly colored paper, he haphazardly opened the box to reveal a stack of greeting cards, and a CD player. _Well, this is definitely one of the most interesting gifts I've ever received._

 

He decided to start with the card with a large #1 on the front of the envelope.

 

**Happy Birthday Lex! I know, you like to keep your personal business personal, but I couldn't let your birthday go by without getting you anything. Now be a sport and play along. No looking ahead. I'm serious buster! NO peeking! Or else you won't get your last present! Now move on to card #2. ~Chloe**

 

 _Well this is definitely a turn of events._ Lex thought as he place the first card down on his desk and reached for the second card. Upon opening it, he was greeted by Chloe's impeccable handwriting scrawled across the second card.

 

**Okay, good, you're following directions. This makes me happy. Anyways, you remember a few weeks ago I conned/convinced my dad to let me go to Metropolis for the Unwritten Law concert? Well, I actually know the band; my friend Mike from the Planet is the lead singer Scott's cousin. I got the guys to do me a little favor, and it's in the CD player. Make sure to listen to it carefully and all the way through. Okay, now get to it! Go, quick, quick.**

**~Chloe**

  


_Okaaaay, Chloe's got an interesting little creative streak. I'll have to talk to her about that later._  Lex decided as he pressed the play button.

 

 _Hey Lex_ , came Chloe's voice out of the CD player, _I know this is a little weird, but I love this band and they have a special message for you on your birthday. So without further adieu, here are Scott, Steve, Wade, Rob and PK._

 

 _Hey man_ , came a decidedly male voice, _do you even realize how lucky you are? Ow! Chloe, stop hitting me! Okay, I'll start the song, geez_.

 

_Am I the only one that feels alone_

_Though, all is home_

_Emotions flow_

_Am I the only one that hears the tears run down my face_

_Would anybody recognize at all_

 

_‘Cause I know I'm so slow_

_But I'm trying_

_And I'm still dying to know_

_Say you won't leave for the rest of my_

 

_Life's the only thing that deals the pain_

_Like pouring rain_

_Breeding hate_

_And I don't wanna do no wrong_

_My god, it's been so long_

_Please comfort me_

_Before I go insane_

 

_‘Cause I know I'm so slow_

_But I'm trying_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Say you won't leave for the rest of my life_

 

_The rest of my life_

_She said_

_I'm so slow_

_But I'm trying_

_And I'm still dying to know_

_Say you won't leave for the rest of my_

_I can't have you leave for the rest of my_

_Say you won't leave for the rest of my life._

 

 _Okay, Lex, there you go_ , came Chloe's voice from the machine again, _I hope you liked it. Happy Birthday, now move on the card #3._

 

Lex pressed the stop button on the CD player. _Oh my god, could she possibly mean what I think she does? No, no, she's just your friend Luthor, she's just telling you she cares about you._  Lex chided himself for even hoping his fondest desire was being granted on his birthday.

 

As Lex opened the third card his heart swelled as he read the neatly printed words inside.

 

**I love you Lex. ~Chloe. Now open #4.**

 

Lex could barely contain himself. ' _She loves me! How did this happen? Why do I care, the woman of my dreams just told me that she loves me. I don't think this day could get any better._ ' Lex was so deliriously happy he didn't notice Chloe creep into his office and watch as he all but tore open the fourth and final card.

 

As Lex opened the last card there were only two words written in it.

 

**Turn around.**

 

Lex whipped his whole body around towards the door where Chloe now stood. Lex's mouth hung open at the sight of Chloe in a dark red silk summer dress.

 

"Happy Birthday Lex. Did you like your present?" Chloe asked tentatively. She hadn't been in the room for his exuberant reply to her CD.

 

Lex rushed over to her and swept her into his arms kissing her soundly.

 

"I loved it," he stated, "And I love you."

 

He took in her slightly surprised expression before kissing her again and making his way up to his bedroom where he hoped his 'last present' was located.

 

Lex managed to tear his lips away from Chloe for long enough to say one thing, "Thank you Chloe, for the best birthday present I've ever received. Your love." Lex recaptured her lips and entered his room, kicking his bedroom door shut.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
